


❝ ɪ ᴡᴀɴɴᴀ ғᴜᴄᴋɪɴɢ ᴛᴇᴀʀ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀᴘᴀʀᴛ ❞

by Cry_Babi, x sɪʜᴛʀɪᴄ x (Cry_Babi)



Category: The Last Kingdom
Genre: Everyone is secretly gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, a bit of blood play, some torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_Babi/pseuds/Cry_Babi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_Babi/pseuds/x%20s%C9%AA%CA%9C%E1%B4%9B%CA%80%C9%AA%E1%B4%84%20x
Summary: Sihtric wants Uhtred, but he’s not about to admit it.
Relationships: Finan/Steapa, Uhtred/Sihtric
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Mixed messages

⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀

But the story’s... always... like... 

Hatred and fear, bound together in searing lust. Then there’s sweat covering every crease of flesh, his eyesight fading, spotting, bloody. 

And...

He can see Uhtred stumbling home, drunk as fuck. But nowhere near as drunk as he is himself. 

Sihtric is still holding onto the head of the man he’s just rendered unconscious. There’s blood in his eyes, but that’s only there because he head butted the fucker. He’d said something about Uhtred. Something... like... no, he can’t remember. 

But, he definitely said SOMETHING...

Uhtred had been too far away to hear. And probably too drunk to care. Sihtric hadn’t. 

As if on clue, thanks to his shitty luck, Uhtred turns around to see if Sihtric is still following behind him. He was meant to sleep in his lords room tonight. Since they both knew that his wife would only scream at him all night for drinking, and, rest would evade him. 

“What the fuck are you doing!”

That’s not really a question.

Uhtred is literally in front of him right now (how did he get there so fast?!) grabbing Sithric by shoulder and wrist he pulls him forward and off his victim. The man slumps down into the dirt.

“Come on! Hurry up before someone sees you!”

He knows Uhtred is sick of explaining his and his men’s actions to Alfred. He doesn’t give a fuck why Sihtric just beat someone half to death. He just cares about Alfred giving him that disappointed look. 

Fuck Alfred. 

At this moment in time, probably due to Uhtred holding onto his wrist and pulling him along roughly, but, mostly due to the actual contact of his lords hand on his own skin, Sithric stops abruptly, pulls that arm out of the others hold-

“I-I... should... go home...” stringing words together is hard, they slur uncomfortably in his mouth. 

How did he even get himself into this situation?? Spending the night anywhere, while being alone in his lords company was not a good idea. Doing this while he’s drunk and his self control is at a low point is fucking idiotic. Isn’t this why he married the first whore that expressed interest in becoming his wife? To get these thoughts and hopes out of his head?? 

Yet, he still spends his days riding behind the man and day dreaming. Of random encounters in the dark. 

“Shut the fuck up Sithric. I need you rested for tomorrow. Last time you fell asleep on your fucking horse.” Uhtred does not let up. He just takes a tighter hold on his drunk friend and continues to drag him along. What little resolve Sihtric had to get himself out of this situation fades quickly with that second touch. 

As if he would have the balls to disobey Uhtred anyway. He allows his body to be handled. With every step his apprehension grows, so much that it almost sobers him completely. Almost...

When he’s pulled past the doorway into Uhtreds room, the male breathes in deeply-

“I’ll sleep on the floor lord...” he mutters quietly while unbuckling the heavy leather of his armour. It drops to the floor loudly and Sihtric would have followed it, if Uhtred hadn’t suddenly been standing before him-

Again! How the fuck did he move so quickly? Was Sihtric just too drunk? Or did the man seriously make no audible noise while moving?

“You will do no such thing.” His lord answered.

“What?...” The reply comes out weakly, heavy with confusion.

Oh fuck. Now, that massive knife is in his lords hand, the slanted edge pointed upwards. The tip grazing Sihtrics throat. He must be wasted, because he didn’t even see Uhtred take it from its holster at his hip...

He panics. Shit. Shit. Uhtred wouldn’t kill him just for beating one mouthy asshole. Would he? No. No. No.

What the fuck-

“Lord...Uhtred...” he stutters “I’m sorry.” This is all he can manage right now. Everything is dull and he’s so very fucking drunk. And, terrified.

Uhtred says nothing, the knife remains in its current position for what feels like eternity, but is in actuality, about 15 seconds. When his lord deigns to move it, Sihtric is grabbed by the front of his shirt. Then that cheap fabric is sliced apart from neck to bottom seam.

Uhtreds knife slips through it like fucking butter. 

Sihtric gags at this point. He needs to throw up, but he’d rather swallow the bitter bile in the back of his throat. He opens his mouths but nothing comes out. His torn shirt is pushed of his shoulders, and- 

“Ahhhhfuckkk!!” 

At first he doesn’t know who’s screaming. When it sinks in that it’s his own voice, Sihtric registers only the sharp pain of that knife cutting into his chest. From the middle crease of his pecs almost all the way to his arm. The smell of iron fills his nostrils and he’s one hundred percent fucking sure, that Uhtred is going to torture him to death. Or near death anyway. He’d bleed out after that. 

“Lord... please stop... I’m sorry...” he has no idea why he’s apologising, and holy fuck, fuck... Uhtred is smiling. Laughing quietly to himself. Enjoying every second of Sihtrics’ terror. 

“Are you truly sorry Sihtric?” His tone is patronising. Sihtric knows it, hears it daily. He knows that Uhtred won’t believe a word he says, but, fear dictates he still speak-

“Yes! Fuck! Uhtred I’m sorry! Please stop!”

He’s desperate, but there’s barely any sign of it in his voice. His lord isn’t the kind of man to have pity on someone. 

“I will stop when I feel like it.” 

Oh fuck, fuck, fuck...

“Fuckkkk...” this time he doesn’t raise his voice, only hisses loudly when his lords blade sears through his flesh. Another long but shallow cut, just under his collar bone. Sihtric wants to close his eyes, but he doesn’t, he stares into Uhtreds’ dark brown ones. It’s all he can do. 

“Your an idiot Sihtric.” His lord smiles then, and Sihtric can see the tip of his tongue running over those full lips. He can see Uhtred move closer, almost in slow motion, while that tongue slips out further, past his lips, until it’s sliding across his own skin, right over the second cut. 

The first thing he feels, is the burn of saliva entering the fresh wound, a second later though, the feeling changes completely. 

Fuck. It feels good. Too good. 

His panic only increases. He’s not sure what the fuck is going on. But it definitely can’t be what he’s thinking. No way. No. Uhtred couldn’t possibly be coming on to him. No. Most likely he was just trying to mindfuck him. 

Right?

But then... that fucking knife drops to the ground and Sihtric hears it so clearly, like his life just flashed before his eyes, but somehow he’s not dead! 

Ohh fuck. Fuck. Uhtreds tongue is still licking away the blood running down his chest, he feels it so very fucking intensely. It’s moving down to the first cut. This is when he opens his mouth. Because that first cut is dangerously close to his nipple and whatever the fuck Uhtred was doing, Sihtric wouldn’t be able to ignore that-

“Lord-... please stop...” he mutters, so very quietly. Because he doesn’t really want it to stop but he doesn’t know what to do either. He’s so fucking grateful when he feels the other male pull away. 

Uhtred is still smiling, smirking.

Fucker. 

He WAS just fucking with him!

“Why do you want me to stop Sihtric?” 

As if he’s going to answer that! 

“I’m sure that you don’t really want me to stop.”

Still nothing. He’s not going to be the idiot that admits to wanting to bed another man. Yeah sure, it probably happens all the time, but fuck it if anyone ever talks about it.

“Hmmm... Alright. I can wait until you figure it out.” 

What????

He thinks it’s finally over, but apparently not quite. Before he walks off, Uhtred grabs him by the hips. And it all happens so quickly. Too quickly.

⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀


	2. You scream, I scream, We all scream for...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is getting ready to go out on the road. But first, Finan remembers what he got up to the night before...

The next day he wakes up early.

Too early. The sky is barely light, still covered by soft darkness.

At first he’s confused by the small pool of blood under him, all over his chest and shoulders. 

At first. The next thing he remembers is lips. Uhtreds lips. Kissing him. If he tries harder he can almost remember the texture and taste of his lords tongue...

No. That was just a dream wasn’t it? But when he looks at his chest those cuts are definitely there, as is his cut shirt. The last thing he remembers clearly... is Uhtred saying-

”I can wait until you figure it out.” 

After that. Well. Uhtred might have kissed him. Or, he most likely dreamt that his lord did. Fuck it. No use trying to remember. It’s not like he can ask his lord to clarify what happened. 

On his way home though, to get another shirt, Sihtric can think of little else. I mean, he’s just so sure that he can still taste Uhtred on his tongue...

“Where the fuck have you been!! I swear Sihtric if your fucking whores again I will take your son and leave!!!”

He’d hoped his wife would still be sleeping. No such luck.

“Fucking hell... why would I pay for whores when I have you here? Huh??”

Once he’s assured her of his faithfulness Sihtric has just enough time to wash up, get dressed and leave. Finan is already at the stable, readying the horses-

“Where have you been ey? You and Uhtred disappeared last night, snuck out like.” He grins slyly and laughs while punching Sihtric in the chest-

“Ahhh.... fuc-“ the male barely contains his outburst. Finans’ fist got him right on those cuts from last night, and he wasn’t in any fucking mood to try and explain them-

“What’s wrong? Did I hit you too hard??”

“Shut the fuck up Finan.” So he hits back, but he’s definitely wondering what the other was trying to insinuate with the whole ‘snuck out’ comment...

Finan himself had left soon after those two vanished. Really, he’d been waiting for them leave. Making sure he himself didn’t drink too much. Then he’d waited for a little while, had another drink and left. On his way out, he made sure to walk right past Steapa, bumping into him roughly, on purpose-

“Do you want die Finan??” 

“Are you saying you could kill me Steapa? I’d love to see you try.” The two men stood staring each other down long enough for the crowd around them to clear. Once they were mostly alone, Finan winks at the other, grins and steps past him, heading outside quickly. 

The darkness is overwhelming, and he almost misses the corner of the alehouse. Well, he does actually. Until he’s grabbed by the back of his neck and pulled backwards, into the small path between houses. Finan doesn’t try to struggle. He knows who it is. He only smiles more and laughs a little-

“Eager aren’t we Steapa? You could have waited until I got to my roo-“

The warrior doesn’t get to finish his sentence. Steapa pushes him into the wall so hard, bits of it fall off onto him. 

“Ey!! No need to be so rough, or are you really trying to kill me?” Finan drapes both arms around the other mans neck, dragging him into a vicious kiss. For a moment all that’s audible is the sound of heavy breaths and a small yelp from Finan when Steapa bites his lip so hard it bleeds. He does lick the wound clean though, so Finan decides to forgive him-

“Your not going to let me walk home are you? What if someone sees you fucking me against the alehouse Steapa? What are you going to do then?” 

He knows the answer. He wants to hear him say it.

“I’ll kill them.” Steapa stops licking at his lip to speak, and starts to strip Finan from the waist down. 

“Is Aflred sending you out with us tomorrow?” This gets Steapa to slow down for a moment. He looks up, meeting Finans eyes-

“Why? Are you going to miss me if he doesn’t?”

“Fuck off.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there. Wouldn’t want you crying yourself to sleep because you miss me so much.” This gets him a very brutal headbutt. Steapa doesn’t hit back, even though he can feel blood running down his forehead now. Instead, he goes back to licking blood off Finans face-

“Are we going to fight or are we going to fuck Finan?”

“Just shut up and hurry up, stop fucking teasing me.”

He pulls Steapas face down again, lips meeting his, tongues fighting for dominance. 

Fuck. Fuck. God. Kissing him felt so very fucking good. Finan is sure he’s never in his life, been so turned on by another person. His whole body shudders, his spine bends forward, looking for friction on Steapas thigh. 

And he only feels, all consuming heat.

Oh shit, shit. He’s so fucking hard already. Can feel his cock leaking. Fuck, Steapa is still teasing him, lifting his shirt up to his shoulders leaning down to drag his tongue over his chest, grazing a nipple, pushing his thigh into Finans crotch, letting him grind his aching cock into it aggressively.

Shit, it’s too much. Finan is struggling to breathe, both his hands, fingers, nails digging into the flesh of Steapas arms.

Fuck!

“Stop it!” He manages not to yell. Barely.

“Stop fucking teasing me!” But he’s angry and horny and the cold night air is burning his overheated skin. Finan pulls his nails out of the others arm, placing hands on his shoulders, using all his strength to push Steapa to his knees. He needn’t have, the male goes down willingly, easily. But he still doesn’t let up. Only uses one cold hand, wrapping his long fingers around Finans hard cock, stroking it lazily-

“What do you want Finan? I can’t imagine why you want me down here?” 

Asshole. Fucker. 

“Fuck you Steapa. Suck it!” Finan hisses at him angrily, looking down at the man on his knees, eyes brimming with anger and lust. 

Steapa loved seeing that look in his eyes...

“Ahhhh! I see... this is what you want...” 

Finans eyes focus on the others lips then.

Fuck. Fuck, hurry up. Now, now. 

He watches Steapa leaning in with his tongue pushed out to his chin. Watches him flick the tip across the head of his cock slowly, again. And again. Licking drops of precum.

Ah fuck, fuck, yes, take it, god please. Now!

“Fucking hell...” muttering angrily Finan grabs the others head, pulling him forward roughly, pushing his length into that warm fucking mouth, into his throat.

“Fuckkkkk... yesss...” Hissing some more, he tries to stay quiet, biting his lip and tongue. But he forgets soon enough. Steapas hands are holding onto his hips, pulling Finan forward when the back of his throat refuses to open wider. His tongue is running down the back of Finans shaft every time he moves his head. And he’s being so fucking loud, to loud, to loud. He can hear himself moaning like the fucking mess he is right now. Someone is going to hear, going to see. 

But, fucking fuck he can’t shut up. Can’t stop. Steapas mouth is fucking heaven. Tight and wet and warm and-

“Finan! Are you fucking sleeping!!

He’s dragged out of his memory from last night abruptly. Sihtric is staring at him angrily, pushing him back-

“What? What the fuck is your problem!” He’s angry too now, was enjoying that memory very much, thank you.

“You walked right into me! Stepped on my foot asshole!” 

“Oh stop being a baby! 

Sihtric gives him an annoyed look, but, they both go back to their work quietly. Uhtred will be there soon, and, if the horses aren’t ready, they’ll both get yelled at.

⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀


	3. Fighting you is pure sex... ✖︎

The camp was too loud for his liking. But, the night was unusually warm, this was very much to his liking.

Warm enough to have some fun.

Uhtreds lips are pulled up at the corners, as if by invisible string, the smile suits him, relaxes him. And his men react to it. His confidence washes over the war party, dulling the sense of imminent death. Heightening the joy of oncoming victory.

They were indeed on their way to a battle. Had been riding for days on end. They would meet his brother Ragnar the next day. The one after would be steeped in blood.

For now though, high spirits were common. The men were drinking and eating, and their commander, their lord, was treading through the camp, past small campfires, his eyes were searching for a particular figure. He can’t find him though. For the past few days Sihtric‘s been hiding from him. Avoiding him every night when they made camp. 

At first he hadn’t thought much of it. He knew that Sihtric was confused, terrified, of what had happened between them that night. But he also knew that his man had wanted it for some time now. He could always feel Sihtrics’ eyes staring holes into his back when they rode in line. Uhtred could feel the tension between them whenever he was near the male. Could feel his need.

“You seen Sihtric, Finan? Need to talk to him.”

“Think he went to take a piss.” Finan motions with his head in the direction he saw Sihtric walk. Into the darkness of the outlying trees. 

“Thanks.” Uhtred waits until he’s out of sight to sigh quietly. It’s a self satisfied kind of sound. He’s looking forward to seeing how Sihtric will react to his ongoing advances.

With light footsteps, he approaches the mans figure. Standing in front of a tree, taking a piss. 

Uhtred has to keep his laughter down. He could just imagine Sihtrics frantic reaction to what he was about to do. At the last few steps between them, he has to move quickly. He can tell Sihtric has noticed him, is most likely thinking it’s an enemy. And Uhtred doesn’t want to end up on the end of his sword. So, he takes the last step at a jump. Pushing Sihtric into the tree, wrapping his arms around the others waist from behind. Very openly pushing his crotch into Sihtrics ass while he leans his lips into the males ear, whispering-

“Don’t kill me... please...” he laughs quietly, enjoying every second. Sihtric freezes, his whole fucking body tenses. Every muscle is rock hard. 

Mhhh fuck. Yes. Shit. That feels nice. His toned stomach, the creases of his abs. Uhtred leans back so he can just see the outline of Sihtrics shoulders in the dark. 

Damn. 

“Why are you doing this?” Sihtrics voice is literally quavering. And Lord Uhtred can’t help himself, he laughs out loud-

“Because I want to. And so do you. Don’t you.” Not a question. He tightens his hold on the smaller male, pulling him close enough until he knows Sihtric can feel his half hard cock pushing into his ass. Uhtred grinds it into him roughly, grunts quietly into his ear, kisses and sucks on the back of his neck. 

So good. Damn. He tastes so good. He wants to lick every inch of skin on him. 

Uhtred continues to grind and fumble and lick and suck any part he feels like. Until he hears Sihtrics breath get heavy, hears him start to moan and whine. 

“Mhhh that’s better. You like that huh?”

As if Uhtreds voice had dragged him out of a deep sleep, Sihtrics body tenses up all over again. He pulls himself out of his lords hold roughly, turning around and stumbling enough to fall backwards on his ass. Uhtred can see his eyes looking up. He looks terrified. 

“Please stop... I can’t... I don’t know why your doing this. Please... don’t tell anyone. I’m not like that. I’m not.” 

Awe.

Now he felt bad. He was, only playing, teasing. He hadn’t realised that poor Sihtric was so neurotically paranoid of being found out. Of being hated...

“Hey, Hey, it’s ok. Don’t worry Sihtric, I’m not going to tell anyone anything you don’t want me to.” Uhtred slowly sits down next to the man. Draping his arm around a shoulder, hand clasping onto the back of Sihtrics neck, he pulls him close-

“Hey, hey, look at me.” 

He resists for a second, but, his lord just moves his face up by his chin until their eyes meet-

“Are you crying?” And, he cant help being an asshole. None of them can really...

“NO! I’m not fucking crying!! I just... don’t know why your doing this to me?-“ at this point in time, Sihtric FEELS like fucking crying, definitely. But, no fucking way, this whole situation is bad enough already. Wrestling out of his lords arms once again he pushes himself up-

“I can’t help it ok? I’ll stop... I’ll stop looking at you, just stop doing this shit to me!”

Uhtred follows him to his feet, he’s kind of pissed off now honestly, Sihtric isn’t listening and it’s getting annoying-

“What makes you think I want you to stop Sihtric?? I’m a grown fucking man, I can decide what I want can’t I?”

He does not wait for an answer.

Back at the camp, only the night watch are still awake. Finan is trying to sleep, but he’s interrupted. 

Well, he was mostly pretending to sleep anyway.

When another body slips into his tiny tent, he turns around, watching Steapa come in and crawl on top of him-

“Hey I’m trying to sleep here.” 

“Alright I’ll go then.”

Dammit. Asshole. 

Steapa literally starts to leave and Finan has to bite his lip and grab onto his hips to stop him-

“Fuck you.” Finan grunts.

“I prefer when you say ‘Fuck me’.”

“Yeah you would like that wouldn’t you? But it’s not going to fucking happen while I’m alive.” 

But fuck, fuck, fuck. Just feeling his heat on top of himself is getting him worked up. It always does. Since the first fucking time. 

Yeah, there was the whole, I’ll kill you, no I’ll kill you, before that. But even that had been some kind of sick flirtation for these two. 

Sick, twisted and oh so fucking intensely arousing.

“Are you naked under this?” Steapas eyes have adjusted to the darkness and Finan isn’t wearing anything on top. Just his bare torso and arms. He slips one hand under the blanket, fingers running down Finans’ side until he gets to his hips. 

Yeah, completely naked.

“You weren’t expecting me to come tonight were you? ‘Coz it looks like you were.” 

“No I wasn’t, sleep naked all the fucking time.” 

No he doesn’t.

Finan starts to pull at the others clothes. Fucking layers of chain mail. The small tent is suddenly alive with the sound of clinking metal. Holy fuck he still has his sword strapped to his hip as well.

Idiot.

Finan works quickly, pulling and untying anything in his way.

“That’s better...” he mutters when Steapa is finally fucking naked. He throws the covers off himself and wraps both legs around the man on top of him-

“Now shut up... and fuck me.”

The words stir him to action, Steapa leans in, mouth, lips, tongue, covering as much skin as possible. He leaves behind teethmarks and bruises, placed strategically, where Finans clothes will cover them. They’ve been doing this for a while. Have become accustomed to knowing just where to bite or suck.

“Mhhhh... fuck...” 

Teasing him. Again. 

Finan growls a little, teeth snapping at the other. But he can growl all he wants, Steapa likes to take his time. Even if all Finan wants is to be fucked into the rough ground. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, no fucking end to this. All he feels is Steapas mouth on his neck, chest, all the way down to his left hip, but not low enough! He’s so fucking hard it hurts. But if he tries to touch himself, Steapa will just TSK! at him and pull his hand away. Like he always does. 

After what might be hours (8 minutes) Finan feels the others fingers running up his neck, over his jaw, prying his teeth apart. He covers them in saliva, they trail down his body, between his legs.

There’s a moment just before Steapas digits enter him. Finan is tensed up waiting for the intrusion. He still can never relax, knows the burn and stretch will hurt like fuck, but also knows he craves it. 

Steapas fingers are long and thick, just one is enough to get him grinding his hips down. When he adds another, Finan grunts so loudly he’s rewarded with a hand covering his mouth.

Fuck, fuck, he can feel those long digits sliding into him down to the knuckle. He spits past the hand on his mouth-

“Hurry the fuck up Steapa!”

He can hear the other laugh in reply. But those fingers exit and don’t come back. Instead Steapa grabs his right thigh, spreading his legs further, positioning himself between them. Finans back bends into a curve, pushing his hips up-

Steapas still being an asshole. Finan can feel just the head of his cock pushing against his ass. 

“Mhhhyesss... put it in...”So he moans a little and speaks, knowing perfectly well that those words will get him what he wants. Steapa thrusts forward entering him. 

“Fuckkkk...” Finan yells and grabs onto the others back. His hands looking for anything to fucking clench onto.

Fucking hell. So fucking painful. So fucking good. Yes. Yes. Yes. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. 

He tastes like ale and ash. Like he’s been sitting to close to the fire at night. Sihtric was still trying to figure out what his lord had meant by- What makes you think I want you to stop -When Uhtred decided to get handsy again. Grabbing him by the straps of his leather armour and kissing him so viciously, Sihtric is sure he’ll be able to taste it for days. 

And fuck, fuck he’s kissing back. Kissing back just as hard and just as hungry. He can’t. Can’t fucking resist anymore. Instead of standing by and letting it happen, he decides to participate. Fuck it. Even if everyone finds out and he becomes a fucking joke, at least he knows, he’ll always be able to keep serving Uhtred. 

His hands move then, clasping onto Uhtreds waist, pulling him closer until there’s not an inch of space between them. He’s already hard. So fucking hard. And so is Uhtred. 

Sihtric pulls away first. He’s hungry so fucking hungry. Starts to fumble with his lords clothing. Bad idea to get naked here, but he wants it. Shit why do they all have to wear these fucking layers. Uhtreds laughing again. Watching him struggle to rid them both of as many layers as possible. When there’s nothing between but skin, Uhtred stops him for a moment-

“Your sure now Sihtric? Because I’m not letting you run off once we get started.” Fuck that grin he’s always got plastered to his lips. It’s so beautiful.

“Yeah. I’m sure.” So he moves Uhtred backwards to the closest tree, pushing him down until he’s sitting fucking naked against it, legs bent at the knees and spread. Cock pushing into his abs. 

Sihtric licks his lip.

Of course his lord has to say it-

“Hungry are you?”

“Shut up.”

Sihtric kneels between those perfect fucking legs, leaning in for one last kiss before he moves down, tongue leaving a line of spit on Uhtreds body. All the way down his stiff shaft, until he’s nibbling on the head. He can hear Uhtred grunt quietly, feels a hand on the back of his head, pushing him down.

Shit now he’s choking on Uhtreds cock and he’s never been happier. At first he moves, up and down, tongue sliding over his teeth, pulling it back to graze them along Uhtreds length until he hears him yelp in pain. Serves him right. 

But fuck, he’s drooling can’t swallow, there’s saliva all over his chin, running down his neck and throat. Uhtred starts to thrust in there hard, fucking his mouth, fucking it so hard, so hard, so good. Doesn’t take him long to reach one hand down and stroke himself. Also doesn’t take him long to cum. And cum so hard his eyesight grows spots. His body tensing, muscles twitching. He just hears Uhtred say-

“Good boy.” Like he’s a dog, then there’s two fingers in his mouth as well as Uhtreds cock and it’s hitting the back of his throat. He can’t breathe. Doesn’t care. Just wants a taste. Wants to taste it. Taste him. Hears his lords heavy breath, gasping, grunting, pulling his hair. Then there’s just a warm build up of liquid in his mouth, Uhtred holding him in place, riding out the last waves of pleasure. 

Sihtric swallows instinctively when the other pulls out. Spit and cum mixing in his throat. And he’s gasping for air, gagging.

“Breathe you idiot.” Uhtred laughing at him AGAIN. Pulling him up until he’s lying against him, still fucking naked with his own cum drying all over his stomach. He probably should shut up. Not ruin what might be his only time with Uhtred, like this.

But...

“Was it good? Am I good?” He spits out quickly, needs to know. Because honestly he’s never sucked a dick before, doesn’t have any idea what he’s doing-

“Hmmm... I don’t know. I think you’ll have to do it again a bit later, then I’ll let you know.”

And, this time. He laughs too. Punching Uhtred affectionately, wrapping his arms around his lords neck and settling into his hold. They should get dressed go back to camp. But neither wants to leave.

“Shit... did you hear that?” Sihtric is dragged out of bliss by a sound though. Panicking. Uhtred is half asleep, he shakes him awake then-

“Lord, we should go. Get dressed. I think I heard someone.”

And, of course, because of his shitty luck, Sihtric hears the sound of steps. 

“Fuck...”

“Lord Uhtred... Sihtric... Came to find you. It’s our turn to stand watch Sihtric.” 

Fuck. Finan is standing a few feet away, looking right at them. His heart beats so fast, but Sihtric is frozen in place. 

Uhtred though, just pushes him to the side gently and stands up gathering their clothes. Throwing Sihtrics’ near him so he can shuffle into them quicker than lightning. He’s looking everywhere but at Finan, who’s just standing by. Like he’s seen NOTHING. Sihtric stands up, starts to walk away to go stand watch. But, he’s pulled back by Uhtred. Who fucking kisses him. Kisses him!! His face is burning! He knows he’s red all the way to his neck!

Uhtred just turns around walking past Finan back to camp, while saying-

“Don’t tease him Finan, took me a week to get this far with him. I don’t wanna go another week without getting some.”

⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀


End file.
